Locked Up Love
by ShukakuxRox88
Summary: Sakon and Tayuya. Locked In An Elevator. Feelings Are Exposed.


Locked Up Love. (A Sakon x Tayuya Story)

Sakon and Tayuya get locked in an elevator. For a very long time. And their feelings are exposed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sakon and Tayuya were on their way up to see Orochimaru they decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs. At the time Sakon and Tayuya were both having a spick with one another and each thought the other was extremely annoying. As they moved up a couple of floors you heard a very loud bang.

The whole elevator shifted and the lights flickered. Then they elevator just crashed and stopped immediately and Sakon and Tayuya rammed into each other.

"Get off of me" Tayuya screamed as she pried Sakon off of her arms.

"Ok stop touching me then" Sakon snapped back at her.

Well that was it; the two of them were stuck, locked in until the elevator began working again. This would be an adventure.

They both sat down on the cold, hard floor and stared at one another vigorously. "This is all your fault" Sakon stated. "Leave to a girl to screw things up" he said carelessly. "Excuse me but I did absolutely nothing that could have made this elevator stop. Tayuya said angrily. "Correction" Sakon implied. "You were in the elevator, you totally jinxed it. He finished. "What are talking about, you're crazy"! Tayuya shouted at him. "Whatever who cares, it was your fault and that's that" Sakon said as he threw his hands in the air. Tayuya moaned under her breath.

They needed to find a way to pass the time without killing each other so they both agreed to be mellow. "So what do want to do"? Sakon asked as he banged his head against the wall. "I don't know we could play like a game or something" Tayuya suggested. "Sure" Sakon said sounding exhausted.

"Hmm, well we could do truth or dare" Tayuya said actively. "

"Oh yeah for sure" Sakon said sarcastically. "Okay then, I'll go first" Tayuya said thoughtfully.

"Okay Sakon, truth or dare"? She asked with excitement.

"Truth" Sakon said with no emotion.

"Sweet"! Tayuya thought to herself. "Okay then" she said.

"Who do you like"? She asked as she leaned in closer to him.

"I'm not answering that"! Sakon said quickly. "Come on you have to"

Tayuya pleaded. "No I won't do it" he said sternly. "I won't tell anybody" she said convincingly. "So what, I still can't tell you" he said as he crossed his arms. "Ahhhh" Tayuya growled. "Good God, Tayuya why do care so much"?

Sakon asked bleakly.

"Well, umm" Tayuya stuttered. "Well umm what"? Sakon said strongly.

"Never mind" Tayuya said shaking. "You know what; I'll give you a hint"

He said intriguingly. "You will, what is it" she begged.

Sakon could sense she was the one who liked him and it was time to tell her he likes her.

"She is in the Sound Five." He said as he cocked his eyebrows upward.

"Okay let me think" she thought. "It's Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Me, Or Himself. "Oh my god" she said loudly. "You love Kidomaru"!

"Yeah, Tayuya I love him so much" Sakon said once again sarcastically.

"Well then it has to be…You"! She yelled. "An affair with myself, I don't think so." He assured her. "You know what Tayuya just stop" Sakon said as he pulled her next to him. "I'm 100 straight" he began. "I like you" he said as he held her hand.

Tayuya's eyes automatically lit up and she began to blush.

"I like you too" she said as she got even closer to him.

As they slowly began to kiss the lights went back on and the elevator started to move again. Sakon and Tayuya didn't even notice. As the elevator reached their destination, none other than Kabuto Yakushi stood at the other end of the elevator. "Lord Orochimaru will see you two now" Kabuto grinned as he pushed up his glasses. "But don't worry, I'll be sure not to inform him of your romance" he stated as he went the other direction.

As Sakon and Tayuya stood up they looked at each other longingly and headed to Orochimaru's lair. They held each others hand as they walked down the hallway.

Then, Kidomaru walked by and saw the two together. "Sakon you're such a slut"! Kidomaru said with disgust. "I liked Tayuya before you did." He finished as he ran the other way madly.

"Don't worry Sakon" Tayuya laughed. "I like guys with two arms" she said as she kissed him one last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope it amused you.

-Temari


End file.
